better than revenge
by professional ashes of roses
Summary: one-shot, based on carly and sam (not girlxgirl) / sam is jealous of carly, but she finds a way to make things better / also based on taylor swift's better than revenge / r & r please


_Now, go stand in the corner and think about what you did!_

That's the thing. Sam didn't do anything wrong. It was all Carly's fault. Carly was the one that cut her own hair and then framed Sam for it. It was Carly who glued the teacher to the seat and then blamed her for it. They were only in kindergarten; everyone always believed Carly over Sam, even though everything Carly said was obviously against Sam. Did anyone believe Sam? No. And she was tired of it.

_Ha! Time for a little revenge._

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and... I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

It's the first day of the camp right after pre-school; that following September is the beginning of kindergarten. From pre-school, there is this boy that Sam has her eyes on. He's a new boy to the town. The way his brown hair is curled gives Sam the shivers and she forgets everything about how boys are supposed to carry cooties. Even at such a young age, she knows what it's like to have a crush on someone. She doesn't like the feeling too much, but, she realizes that she likes the boy too much to care. His name is Freddie. He's an only child, which makes things easier because she doesn't have to awkwardly introduce herself to his brothers and sisters. The perfect opportunity arises; the instructor asks Freddie and Sam to go and retrieve the spare papers from the supply closet. Sam smiles to herself; she could gain some knowledge about Freddie from this short trip to the closet. And, the best part is that they'll be all alone.

_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause... She took him faster than you could say 'sabotage'_

Not even seconds have passed before Carly sticks her head round the door. "Freddie, Ms Malone said you should come and help me, rather. She says that Sam will be able to handle the papers by herself." What she fails to add is the fact that Ms Malone said she and _Sam_ should get the juice boxes from the fridge while Freddie gets the papers from the closet.

Freddie shrugs and gives Sam a small smile before leaving the closet. Before leaving herself, Carly turns to Sam and gives her a smug smile, whispering, "He's mine, and if you go near him, I'm going to kill you." She laughs sardonically and closes the door, leaving Sam in the darkness.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it... I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

It's confusing. Sam has never seen Carly before today; why she's picking on her is too confusing to Sam's little mind. When they first arrived, Sam sat next to Carly on the bus. Carly smiled and introduced herself as Carly Shay, daughter of _the_ Colonel Shay; Sam introduced herself as Sam because she wasn't too comfortable about her last name. On her mother's documents, she never wrote the same last name more than twice. They smiled and talked about themselves - well, Carly talked about herself and Sam just listened patiently and quietly. It didn't matter. Sam never liked to talk, anyway.

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum... She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Ever since that incident, Carly makes sure to keep Freddie by her side and as far away from Sam as is possible. She realizes that Sam poses a threat to the future relationship between her and Freddie, and, in most of the television shows, the girl who is being threatened always finds a way to get rid of her enemies. Well, except for that one television show... She didn't even know why she watched it. Sam sees what Carly is doing, and it hurts her inside. It amazes her that even at such a young age, girls know how to make other girls feel worthless. This built up in Sam; it stayed that way until she came up with the perfect plan. Carly wouldn't know what hit her.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think... She's an actress_

Fast forward a long time and Carly, Sam and Freddie are entering their senior year of college. Ridgeway College is the name; it still feels the same as high school. Freddie is Carly's boyfriend, but he's unable to open his eyes. He's unable to notice that the image of Carly he has isn't the Carly that she is. Sam is disgusted as Carly drapes herself expertly over Freddie and kisses his jaw possessively, _almost_ as though she loves him. Take note of the _almost_. They've been dating since the first year of college, and Freddie is _still_ oblivious to what Carly does behind his back. Sam tried telling him, but he didn't believe her.

"Freddie, I'm telling you. I saw her last night going to the club with Daniel. Especially after she told you she was busy doing homework."

"That's silly," he said, smiling a little. "It must have been someone that looked like her. Carly doesn't lie to me."

"Carly doesn't lie to you?" Sam all but screamed. "Freddie, she lies to you every single day about where she is and what she's doing."

He frowned. "I just think you're jealous, Samantha."

She seethed, "Jealous? I am not jealous. And why did you call me Samantha?"

"Just leave it. I understand if you're jealous."

Jealous? She was _far_ from it.

_She's better known for things that she does on the mattress_

It's shocking, really, how she can go on lying to her boyfriend's face. Sam knows, for a fact, that Freddie said he was going to lose his v-card to Carly, but, little does he know that she lost in the first year of college. As much as she can, Sam makes Carly's life miserable, but everything seems to deflect off her like she's rubber. After doing a survey in RC (Ridgeway College), Sam finds out that more people know Carly because she used them to get some. It's disgusting and vile; Sam would never do that. Yet again, Freddie is oblivious to it all. Even when they walk through the halls and the boys give Carly catcalls, he acts as though he doesn't hear them. Maybe he doesn't.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey... You might have him, but, haven't you heard?_

"SAMANTHA!" Carly's screams are loud enough for people on Mars to hear.

Sam scoots over from the wall she's leaning on and smiles down at Carly, who is currently on the floor, covered in shaving cream, whipped cream, glue and feathers. It's a classic, really, but as long as it ruins Carly's clothes, she's all for it. That's not the end of the prank. All around the school are pictures of Carly with the caption: _I've gotten with every guy in the school except my own boyfriend_. Carly can't deny it; it's very true. In her locker are pictures of her leaving various clubs with different guys and there are dates on top of the pictures, along with all the excuses she gave Freddie. Everyone has seen this, including Freddie, who just looked at Carly with sad eyes.

"Revenge is sweet," Sam says. "And karma is a bitch, isn't it?"

_You might have him_ (well, not anymore)_, but I always have the last word._

* * *

sorry if any of you find the swear word offensive. i don't usually use swear words in stories, but i feel like it fits the chapter. if i find something different, i'll substitute it. hope you enjoyed it! don't forget to leave a review (if you want)

ox,

aly


End file.
